Beautiful Dreamer
by mymalibu8
Summary: Neji gets the assignment to go on an important mission, and decides to bring Tenten along. Will they be able to work together, or will their relationship bloom into something more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Thanks for checking out my second fanfic! I also love the pairing of NejiTen, it's one of my favorites! Just a note: this takes place before any of the events that have been happening in the manga. So, Neji is alive and well! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks again.

* * *

Beautiful Dreamer

Chapter 1- The Mission

_This message is for Hyuuga Neji. It is of utmost urgency._

_The Hokage of Konoha, Lady Tsunade, requests your presence at a meeting tomorrow morning at 8 oclock sharp. The meeting is regarding an important, top-secret solo mission. Please arrive on time, and do not discuss details with anyone unless completely necessary._

* * *

That was the message waiting for Neji when he got home from training yesterday morning. According to the member of the Hyuuga branch that had been present at the time of it's arrival, it was delivered by a member of ANBU. Neji couldn't help but wonder what this _top-secret solo mission _was. Obviously it was important, so Neji had made sure to wake up early enough to get a head start to the Hokage's mansion.

The air was cool and Neji could hear the faint sound of the early morning birds chirping their wake up calls. Konoha really was peaceful without all of the hustle and bustle you saw during the afternoon. Neji always preferred the quiet to the usual energy of the village, so he enjoyed his walk though the almost-deserted village streets. He watched as the shopkeepers began unlocking their doors and opening their stands, preparing for another long day of work. Passing by a stand that sold fresh fruits, Neji reminded himself that Hinata had requested he pick up some oranges while he was out today. He made a mental note to do the chore on his way home.

Within minutes, Neji was standing in front of the monstrosity that was the Hokage's mansion. One of the main reasons Neji never wanted to become Hokage is because he could never work in such a gaudy environment. Travelers and those passing through the village certainly never missed the large, bulky mansion, considering it was in the very heart of Konoha. Sighing to himself, Neji approached the front door and pulled the message he had received from his pocket.

After showing the guards the message that had summoned him, he was allowed inside the mansion, and Neji quickly made his way to the stairs that led to Lady Tsunade's office. He passed through several more sets of guards, most of whom gave him a strange look when he presented the message to them. Neji knew this mission would not be like any he had ever been on before just by those looks.

Finally, Neji arrived at the Hokage's office, and knocked on the door quietly. Once he was instructed to enter, he swung the door open carefully, and stepped inside the office.

It had been quite a while since Neji had been in the office of the Hokage, and he was not surprised to see it hadn't changed since the last time he visited. The large windows in the back of the room kept the office brightly lit, with the large desk near the back. Bookshelves filled with records lined the walls, and Neji wondered just what his record said. It most likely had a list of every mission he had even been on, even since his genin and chuunin days. It probably was not the most exciting of reading materials.

Giving a slight bow in respect to Lady Tsunade, Neji approached the desk where the Hokage was sitting. "Good morning, Lady Tsunade. I received your message yesterday afternoon, and I hope you will find that I have arrived right on time for this important meeting." Neji said, formally greeting the leader of Konoha. He placed the piece of paper that had summoned him on her desk.

"Yes, Neji, you are very punctual, as usual." Tsunade said, motioning for him to take a seat in a chair that sat in front of her desk. Neji carefully sat down in the chair and put both feet on the wood floor of the office. His hands folded in front of him, showing Lady Tsunade he was ready to listen to what she had to tell him.

"Hyuuga Neji. You are one of our youngest and most talented jounin. You make the Hyuuga clan proud with your detailed training and skillful attacks. That is why we have chosen for you to carry out this mission for us. But before I give you the details, I must ask you one question." Tsunade's hands folded in front of her as she looked at the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Are you prepared to give your life for Konoha?"

This was a question that shocked Neji, but he remained composed, as always. _So, this mission could cost me my life? _He asked himself, but took a deep breath before answering Tsunade. "Yes. As a shinobi, I vowed to give my life if the situation called for it." It was true, Neji was prepared for anything the village could throw at him, as long as it kept it peaceful and safe. He was prepared to die in order to save his friends and family here.

Tsunade nodded. "I expected nothing less from you, Neji." She reached under her desk and pulled out a rather large folder, and placed it front of Neji. "Now. I'm going to give you a debriefing on your mission. It is very important, so listen carefully. You must also realize that this is a top-secret mission, so not even your family can know the details of it." Tsunade explain, and waited for Neji to open the folder before she began.

"For this mission, you will be camping out in a nearby hideout and tracking down a group of villains that has been disrupting the peace of the village for years. It has come to our attention that they have been spotted at a nearby checkpoint, and our objective is to stop them before they reach the gates. Your mission is to stay in the hideout and receive orders from other shinobi that are spread out throughout the area. Once they get to you, you take them down immediately." Seemed like this mission wouldn't be anything too different.

"However, this group of villains have been known to kill many of our shinobi, and that is why you must be prepared to give your life if the situation calls for it. We will provide you with all of the weapons and tools you will need to carry out this mission, and will equip you and the other shinobi with communication devices." Tsunade closed her eyes, indication she wasn't finished explaining.

"Lastly, you, Neji, may choose one shinobi of any ranking to take with you to the hideout as backup. I urge you to make a wise decision on who to take, if anyone at all. This person will not fight alongside you, but will keep in touch with us during your battle, and will provide backup if necessary. We believe your power will be enough to counter these powerful enemies." Tsunade took a deep breath, finally finished with the debriefing.

"Do you accept the mission, Hyuuga Neji?"

Neji looked through the pictures of the enemies that were in the file. Yes, he had seen their faces before, many times. These men were not ones to play around. This would surely be a high-skilled battle. But, if carried out successfully, it would show his skill in battle to the entire village. He nodded at Lady Tsunade. "I do."

"Alright. Then you have two weeks to prepare for this mission, and to decide if you will be taking a second member of your team. Please keep in mind the seriousness and importance of this top-secret mission. You may be dismissed, Neji."

Closing the file and picking it up, Neji bowed again in respect before speaking up. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade. If it's alright, I already know who I am going to be taking with me on the mission. I know for sure this person will agree to come with me as soon as I explain the importance of this assignment." Neji explained.

"Oh? Well then, please give me their name." Tsunade said as she pulled out a pen to write down his answer.

Neji smiled a little. Like he said, he knew this person would agree to come as soon as he explained the mission. There was no way she could refuse. Holding the large file in his hands, he gave Lady Tsunade her answer.

* * *

"I'm _**WHAT?**_"

Neji almost reached up to cover his ears when Tenten screamed in the restaurant. Obviously the plans for the mission came as quite a surprise to her. "Just as I said. You're coming with me on a important, top secret mission to capture a group of bandits that has been troubling the village for years." Neji smiled at Tenten's surprised expression, and handed her the file to look at herself.

"But…but why me? Why did the village pick _me _to carry out this mission?" Tenten asked frantically as she looked through the file, also recognizing the faces of some of the bandits. "They didn't." Neji answered her honestly. "I requested you. Tsunade explained that I could bring on shinobi of my choice as my backup, and I chose you, Tenten."

"But why me?" Tenten asked again. "Because I trust you." Neji replied, smiling at her. "You've stuck by me since day one, why should I assume this will be any different. You will back me up, won't you Tenten?" Neji asked, eyes full of wonder. "Of course, you know I will, Neji! Just…this is a lot of pressure. I'm not sure I'm ready. What if…" Tenten was interrupted when a cool hand was placed atop her warm one.

She looked up and met those byakugan-filled eyes she had looked into so many times before. "You will be fine. I'll help to make sure you're fully prepared before he leave, alright?" Neji asked, still giving her a gentle smile.

Neji sure knew how to shut her up. Still getting lost in those grey eyes, Tenten simply nodded, and replied with a silly "uh huh." When Neji pulled his hand away, she realized how ditzy she was acting and shook her head from side to side, feeling the blush rush to her cheeks. "So, how long before we leave?"

"Two weeks. We need to keep the details quiet, since the mission is top secret. What will Gai and Lee think when we tell them?" Neji chuckled, just imagining Lee telling him how 'youthful' it was to be going on such an important mission.

"Neji?" Tenten spoke up, calling him out of dream. "Hm?" Neji looked into her chocolate brown eyes, waiting for her to ask her question. He was greeted with a long sigh.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much to everyone who wrote a review, and was anticipating this new chapter! I had fun writing it. Keep those reviews coming, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

Beautiful Dreamer

Chapter 2- Something Different

"Where did I put that shuriken? I know it was right here last night…" Tenten searched around her room, looking for her missing weapon. "Come on, where are you? I'm going to be late…aha!" She called out as she found the missing tool. Seemed as if it had rolled underneath her bed last night and she didn't notice. "Alright, ready to go."

Loading everything into her scroll, Tenten finished preparing for her sparing match with Neji. The two of them had decided to train this morning together, and Tenten wanted to make sure she was fully equipped. Neji was sure to go all out, so she would too.

"I'm off!" Tenten called to her parents as she walked out the front door with her scroll in hand. Once she opened the door, she breathed in the fresh morning air and stepped off her front porch. Neji had told her to meet him at the training grounds, so she made her way down the path.

Passing by a group of tourists, she overheard their conversation.

"Have you seen him yet? Uzumaki Naruto? I've heard he's the pride of Konoha! He's supposed to be a really great ninja, and to have the Nine Tails inside him? I'd love to get a sample of his chakra!"

"Forget him. I'm keeping my eye out for Hatake Kakashi. Have you seen his pictures? He's very handsome…and a great ninja too!"

The visitors chatted, and Tenten sighed. Why didn't anyone ever want to see her? Sure, she could never compare herself to Naruto or Kakashi-sensei, but it would be nice for someone to realize her potential every once in a while too. Maybe if she begged Lady Tsunade, she could get sent on some high-ranked mission, and finally be recognized for her talent. She would have to work hard, but Tenten knew she could take on any challenge if she put her heart and soul into it.

Finally arriving at the training grounds, she looked around. _No sign of Neji. That's weird. He's never late. Maybe I'm at the wrong place…? _Just as Tenten thought this, someone ran up behind her. "Tenten-san!"

She turned to see a familiar face running towards her. "Hinata!" As soon as the girl was in front of her, out of breath, Tenten smiled. "You're up early! Come to do some training?"

Hinata shook her head as she caught her breath. "Neji nii-san got called into the Hokage's office yesterday. He's there now, and he told me to tell you he wouldn't be able to train with you this morning, but he would meet you at the usual restaurant for lunch."

Tenten was relieved she hadn't made a mistake. "Thanks for coming all the way here to tell me, Hinata. I was wondering where your cousin was." Hinata smiled and gave a slight bow. "I'm meeting Kiba-kun at the waterfall soon, so I need to go. Good luck with your training, Tenten-san!"

Tenten waved as the girl ran off again, and turned back to the open training field. She was all the way here, so why waste any time? She didn't need Neji to train. Waving a few signs, she made several wooden training dummies appear, and quickly started rummaging through the tools in her scroll, deciding to work on her nunchuck skills for the day.

* * *

A while later, Tenten made her way to the restaurant she and Neji usually went to after they trained. It was almost like a tradition for the two of them. The teahouse was small, but they served delicious sandwiches, so Tenten and Neji always enjoyed coming here and relaxing. It definitely wasn't a place they could bring Lee or Gai-sensei. They would disrupt the serene environment the teahouse provided.

Taking at seat at a table, Tenten waited for her partner to arrive. She was anxious to hear what the Hokage had to say. If Neji had been called in last minute, it was obviously for something important. Taking a sip of the green tea she had ordered, she watched the people outside wander around the village. She didn't even hear when the Hyuuga approached the table.

"Have you been waiting long?"

Tenten jumped, almost spilling her tea as she looked up to find Neji had arrived. "Yeesh don't sneak up on me like that. No, not long at all. I just got here myself." She watched as Neji took a seat across from her, and noticed the rather large file in his hands.

"Sorry." Neji replied, taking a seat. "So?" Tenten asked, curious as to where he had been. "Hinata told me you were with the Hokage? What happened?"

Neji smiled and wiped a bit of dust off the table in front of him. "Well, I've been assigned to go on an important, top-secret mission." Tenten raised her eyebrow. "Really? So, I guess you can't talk about it with others. Darn, I was hoping to hear all the juicy details." Tenten teased.

"No, I cannot discuss the mission with many. Only one person, really." Neji said as he handed the file in his hands to Tenten. She looked at him curiously. "Why are you giving me that? I can't look at it." Neji shook his head. "I think you might want to examine it, since you're coming with me."

"I'm _**WHAT?**_"

For the next few minutes, Tenten bantered on to Neji, asking why she had been picked. Neji explained to her that he himself had picked her, and trusted her to be his backup. Tenten still had her doubts, but Neji calmed her down, as he always did. They went over some of the basic details of the mission, and Tenten sighed.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Neji."

Neji smiled. "Of course I do. You're ready, Tenten. Now, we'll need to get together and go over the plan. Do you have plans for this afternoon?" Tenten shook her head, indicating that she was free. "Where should we go?"

"Your house. We need to be somewhere secluded, so nobody will overhear us. You never know when a spy could be present, and listening to our plans." Tenten nodded. "My parents should be out for the rest of the day, so my place is fine." And with that, the topic was dropped, in case one of said spys was on their tail as they spoke.

"I apologize for my absence this morning. I wasn't informed about this meeting until yesterday afternoon. I'm happy to hear Hinata-sama delivered my message." Tenten waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. I got in some solo training and worked on some of my weaker skills."

The two of them chatted as they ordered some lunch, and soon they were finished, and standing outside. "Alright. I have an errand I need to run for Hinata, so I'll arrive at your house in about an hour. Here, take the file. Make sure nothing falls out, and head straight home." Tenten nodded, and the two of them parted, Tenten carrying the file back to her house and Neji going to find the nearest fruit stand to get Hinata her oranges.

As she walked home, Tenten had a bit of a happy skip in her step. This mission was just what she had hoped for. Something new, and exciting. If it went well, the entire village would know her name. Neji was already quite known around Konoha, so having him with her was also a bonus. This was the recognition she had been hoping for.

But first, she had to make sure the mission went well. Neji was for sure going to do a thorough job on his part, so she needed to do the same. Being on the same team as Neji had not always been easy. The perfectionist Hyuuga used to be stuck up and bratty, but after his fight with Naruto in the chuunin exams, he changed for the better. Neji and Tenten had always been close friends, despite their many differences. Neji's formal way of speaking and presenting himself opposed Tenten's outgoing personality and laid back manner, but Tenten saw Neji as a fried he could trust any secret with. Maybe she even had hopes that they were more than friends…

But that wasn't important now. Tenten needed to focus on work, not romance.

* * *

Finally arriving back at her house, she quickly rushed inside and shut all of the curtains, just in case. Turning on a lamp for a little more light, she carefully opened the file again. Looking at the profiles of the villains, she put their faces into her permanent memory. None of these guys would be getting past the gates, not if she could help it. Next, Tenten examined the list of shinobi that had fallen due to this group. The list was long, and Tenten recognized some of the names. These were no genin. That fact made her a little nervous.

She was pulled out of her chance with a knock on the door, and the pale skin and dark haired Hyuuga was again in front of her. She greeted him and let him in, motioning for him to take a seat on the sofa. She took a seat directly next to him, and blushed a little when he scooted closer to her to show her the file.

"Alright. Here's the plan." He said, and pulled a small map out of the file. "The two of us are going to hide out in a base in this area." He pointed in the middle of the map. "There are four other hideouts surrounding this one, and they will all be occupied as well. Once the enemy enters the perimeter, we will be notified by walkie talkie and I will take action against the enemies. Your job is to provide me backup should things get out of hand."

Listening to his explanation, Tenten felt her stomach clench. "So I have to sit back and watch you fight these goons, and jump in if you're in trouble. I don't know, Neji…" She pulled out the list of fallen shinobi. "Look at this list. These guys are the real deal. How am I supposed to not help you when I see how dangerous these enemies are? I'm not sure if I…"

She was interrupted by Neji's hand once again on hers. That cold, pale hand wrapped around hers and squeezed gently. "I am prepared to give my life for this village, Tenten. Lady Tsunade has warned me about the severity of these bandits, and I still accepted the mission." Neji reached forward and put the file on the table in front of them, and reached with his free hand to pull Tenten's face up to look in his eyes.

"I'll do everything I can to become even stronger, so I'm an even match to them. But I need your help. Promise me you won't intervene unless it's completely necessary. Promise me, Tenten." She looked up into those grey eyes, and thought for a moment. Neji trusted her, so she needed to trust him just the same. Slowly, Tenten nodded her head. "I promise."

"Good." Neji released her hand, much to Tenten's demise, and turned back to the file. "You'll need to train with me, so we're in sync. If it does get to that point, which I'm hoping it won't, I don't want us to be on different pages." Neji said, sitting back on the couch. "We have a long two weeks ahead of us, unfortunately."

Tenten nodded. "We can do it, Neji. Tsunade picked you for this mission for a reason. She knows you'll be successful." She gave him a small smile.

Neji smiled back. "I know." Suddenly, his heart was beating at an abnormal rate, hearing Tenten cheer him on like this. "We'll be stuck in that hideout for several days, so we'll need to bring things to occupy ourselves."

"We'll have each other." Tenten said, and immediately blushed. "I…what I mean is…at least we won't be alone, right?" Neji laughed at her red face. "Yes, we'll have one another. You're right, that's good. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." He too blushed at what he had just said. "Er…better than Lee. You're much easier to talk to than Lee is."

Now both of them stared at the other awkwardly. Neji too had to admit he had hidden feelings for Tenten, but he wouldn't reveal those now. It would make the upcoming mission all the more complicated. Better to not threaten their relationship right now.

Tenten smiled at Neji again, breaking the awkward silence. "If we do well on this mission, you'll be the hero of Konoha! Everyone will know your name, Neji!" Neji groaned. "I would rather them not, thank you. I don't want people hoarding me for autographs while I'm walking through town."

"Yeah, I guess that would be annoying, but you'd be known as a great ninja! You don't want that?" Neji shrugged. "I don't carry out missions for the fame. I carry them out for the village, to keep it safe. That's all I really want."

Tenten smiled. She had quite a teammate.

"Hyuuga Neji, you are quite the shinobi, you know that?"


	3. Chapter 3- Preparation

**Author's Note: **I cannot tell you all how much I love reading all your sweet reviews! Your support and encouragement means the world to me, you have no idea! I wanted to deliver a bit more for today. Sorry it's a bit short, but expect the next chapter to be much longer. I've got a lot more in store for you all, do not worry. It may seem like I am going fast, but trust me. I have way too many ideas for this story XD. Thanks again, and keep those reviews coming!

* * *

Beautiful Dreamer

Chapter 3- Preparation

"Two more! Pull, Tenten!" Neji said, encouraging his teammate who was hanging upside down on a nearby branch. He watched as she pulled her upper body up until she was almost sitting up, then released and was hanging again. "Last one! You can do it!" Neji continued encouraging her as she completed the last of her two hundred crunches, and helped her down from the branch.

Tenten laid back on the grassy field, her chest heaving with every breath she took. "Ah…I did it…how was my form?" She asked the Hyuuga that had been observing her. "Perfect. Your upper body has definitely become much stronger, Tenten." Neji took a seat next to her, also exhausted from their training regimen. Thank goodness they were done for the day.

For the past week and a half, Neji and Tenten had worked hard to make sure they got stronger. Whether it was a physical routine, or a mental exercise, the two of them made sure they gave their all, and excelled. Now, the big mission was only three days away, and the two of them were not sure if they were prepared.

Tenten sighed, watching the big fluffy clouds float by above her. "Neji?" She said, breaking the peaceful silence between them. "Do you think we'll do it?" She asked, knowing he would understand what she meant.

"Only time will tell, Tenten." Neji said, his tone cool and composed. "We've prepared as much as we could. We cannot predict what will happen on the mission. It's probably best not to fret over it." Tenten kicked Neji's foot with hers. "Yeah, you're right. Let's just stay positive."

Neji hummed. In reality, Neji was beating himself up inside. This was _his _mission. It could cost him his life. Even though Neji was willing to give his life to save the people of the village, he wasn't sure if he was ready to die. After spending these last few days training alongside Tenten, he had realized just how much he admired his partner. Her will to keep moving forward inspired him to do the same. Turning his head to the side, he simply watched her as she laid in the grass, her chest still moving up and down at a quick pace, but her breathing was becoming more steady.

Suddenly, she turned her head too and raised her eyebrow at him. "What? Something on my face?" Neji shook his head. "No. Just thinking of how well you've done." Tenten scoffed. "Me? You're the one that's been doing most of the work. I'm just here for moral support. You've improved much more than I have."

Oh, how Neji wanted to argue with that statement. All he wanted to do at this moment was pull Tenten into his arms, and run his hands through her hair. He had never seen her hair out of her usual buns. He wondered how long it really was. But, he refrained from those impulses, and sat up.

"We should return home and rest so we can get an early start tomorrow." He looked back when he heard Tenten groan. "Alright, alright. Give me a second." Neji helped her sit up, her muscles aching from the strain she had put on them, and the two of them stood up together, taking slow, easy steps back through the field.

Once back at the crossroads, Tenten turned to Neji to say goodbye before they parted. "Another successful day of training! But, we're not done yet. We're still got three days until the mission, so let's give our all in everything we do. Okay, Neji?" And that there was an example of the fighting spirit Neji admired Tenten for. Just hearing those words come from her mouth put a small, rare smile on his face. "Right. Let's do our best." The two of them said their goodnights, and headed home.

* * *

Later that night, Neji found himself quietly sneaking through the halls of the Hyuuga residence, and walking through the front gate. He had gotten home, and tried to get some sleep, but was awoken by horrible nightmares. These nightmares should include him getting mauled by the bandits, but for some reason, a completely different scenario haunted him that night. No, in this dream, those horrible men right before his very eyes killed someone else, someone important to Neji.

Tenten.

It was silly to even consider this situation, considering Neji could never let Tenten jump in and fight with him unless it was necessary. The two of them had gone through the plan, several times in fact. Tenten had promised him not to intervene. Still, Neji couldn't help but wonder: what if?

Walking through the deserted and dark streets of Konoha, he noticed a familiar face sitting on the bench. Smiling to himself, he walked over to said bench, and greeted the blonde that was sitting there, looking distraught.

"Naruto. You're out late."

Neji watched as the blonde jumped, and looked up to meet his gaze. "Woah…Neji. Where did you come from? I didn't even hear you approach me." Naruto said, scooting over so his friend could sit next to him on the bench.

"Seems like I'm good at sneaking up on people." Neji smirked, and took the seat his friend offered him. "What are you doing out here at this hour?" Neji asked, curious as to why Naruto was out and about.

"Just…thinking." Naruto said.

Neji raised his eyebrow. "About?"

"About…life. Have you ever been in a situation where you want to protect someone, but at the same time do the right thing? And…maybe protecting that person isn't exactly the right thing?" Neji blinked and stared at the boy. Seemed like Naruto was in a similar situation that he was in. "Yes, I do." Neji responded. "In fact, I'm in one of those situations right now."

"Really?" Naruto asked, looking to the Hyuuga. "What's the situation?" Neji closed his eyes briefly. "Classified." Naruto understood that meant he couldn't talk about it. Probably some kind of secret mission or something.

"Oh, alright." Naruto slumped again. "Well, what are you doing about it? What's your solution?"

Neji thought for a minute, trying to find the right words to answer Naruto's question. "I'm doing…what my heart feels is right." Neji said, not entirely sure what that meant. It had honestly been a spur of the moment answer. He hadn't given it that much thought.

"Your heart?" Naruto asked, looking down at the ground. "You mean, you're doing what you feel is right, even if your head says it's wrong?" Naruto looked up a little. "That's good advice. I think I'll do that too. Yeah, that's a great idea." Suddenly, Naruto was back to his old energetic self, and he stood up off the bench. "Thanks, Neji. I'm glad I ran into you tonight. Good luck with…whatever you're doing." And with that, Naruto walked off yawning.

Neji sat on the bench, watching as Naruto's figure slowly faded into the darkness. _Do what my heart feels is right. _He said to himself over and over, trying to decipher what his heart was feeling at that moment.

Right now, his heart was telling him one thing: protect Tenten. She had such a future in the ninja world. She was still a chuunin, and had so much she still needed to learn. Neji, on the other hand, was a jounin. He was pretty much at the end of his track. If someone had to die in order for this mission to succeed, he would be the better choice.

Realizing all this made his mind seem at peace. Tenten knew not to disobey orders, especially not on a mission as important as this one. He knew he could trust her to stay put until the battle was over. He needed to trust her.

Feeling renewed, Neji stood from the bench and made his way back to his home, where he slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

Finally, the day had come. Neji hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before, as his nerves constantly kept him moving. Packing the last of his necessary supplies, Neji threw his backpack over his shoulder and made his way out of his bedroom. He said his goodbyes to Hinata, and the rest of the Hyuugas. None of them had the slightest idea this could be the last time they spoke to Neji.

Tenten too had a rough night. Not only was her body completely sore from all the training she and Neji had done, but also her mind would not stop churning. She could not stop thinking about Neji. Neji getting hurt, Neji dying. As much as she tried to get those thoughts out of her mind, they just continued coming. Throwing her own backpack over her shoulder and zipping up her vest, she too made her way to the front gate, where she and Neji had agreed to meet.

The two of them arrived just in time, and greeted one another. "Sleep well?" Neji asked Tenten, who responded with a shake of her head. "Not a single wink." Neji gave her a small smile. "Seems as if we both had a rather restless night."

After a few more moments, Neji nodded. "Let's get moving. The hideout isn't far from here. We should be able to get there in approximately one hour if we leave now and make good time." Tenten nodded and tighten the straps of her backpack. "I'm ready whenever you are, Neji."

As the two of them walked towards the gate, Neji stopped to look back at the village, possibly for the very last time. Seeing that gaudy mansion in the distance made him smile. He was pulled out of his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be back to see it, Neji. You're ready."

Neji nodded and placed his hand over Tenten's on his shoulder.

"I'll be back, Konoha."


End file.
